HarryLoverFriend
by waltzingmatilda
Summary: THINGS HEAT UP AT HOGWARTS WITH SECRETS, HIDDEN FEELINGS AND FANTASIES! ENDS WITH A CRAZY SURPRISE TWIST THAT NO ONE WILL SEE COMING. LOTS OF CHARACTERS AND LOTS OF LOVE! R
1. A Fight and a Secret Delight

It was a dark night. The wind whipped through her hair and sent chills running up and down her spine. Torrents of rain sliced through the fog to fall into the thick forest of trees below. She glanced quickly over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her. Her eyes met with nothing. Around her, the harsh sound of heavy rain was muffled by the ancient trees. Pulling her cloak closer about her body, she took shelter under a gnarled tree and waited. _Would he come? Did he get her letter?_

At the sound of a twig cracking right behind her, the girl whirled around sharply and saw a hooded figure emerging slowly from the mist. She let out her breath with relief and excitement. He had come. His hand delicately brushed her brown hair from her face and she smiled. There they stood in the forbidden forest, partaking in a forbidden love.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The fire burned merrily in the grate as Harry and Ron finished up an essay for Professor Snape. Ron groaned as he accidentally spilled butter beer all over the essay. "Where's Hermione when you need her," he complained loudly and began mopping up the mess with his sleeve.

"Mmmmmm," grunted Harry in agreement, with a quick glance at Ron. "She could help us find out about the uses of flobberworm spit. Let me read yours." Harry grabbed the stained parchment and began to read.

"It's really awful," Ron said dejectedly. "I hope he doesn't notice I have no idea what I'm talking about." Harry finished the essay and looked up at his best friend.

"No," he replied, "I think it's really good." Harry handed back the essay.

"I just wish Hermione was here to correct it," Ron said, looking hopefully at the door. "Where is she anyway?"

"Maybe she's with a mysterious lover," suggested Harry as a playful smile crossed his face.

"Don't joke about that Harry. It's not a laughing matter."

"Why are you worried? Do you like Hermione more than you've let on?" The joking, happy air had left Harry's face and he was now staring coldly at his friend.

Ron opened his mouth and said nothing. Harry continued to look at him stonily.

Suddenly, the portrait hole swung open, breaking the icy tension, and Hermione hurriedly clamoured in.

"There you are," said Harry, a little too quickly, a rosy red colour rising into his cheeks. Neither Ron nor Hermione noticed this however, she was smiling out the window into the direction of the forest, and Ron had stood up with a questioning look on his face.

"You're wet," Ron accused.

"So," replied Hermione, still not looking at either of the boys.

"That means you've been outside." Ron's voice was beginning to rise.

"Yes, I suppose it does."

"You weren't with anyone, were you?" asked Ron abruptly.

"Why does it matter to you?" Hermione bitterly retorted, finally turning and acknowledging Ron.

"It doesn't," he answered with mock insincerity, "I just thought that the only special people in your life were characters in books." Hermione stepped back, stung.

"I can't believe you Ron," she shouted, "can't you just be happy that I found someone who completes me?" She spun on her heel and ran up the staircase to the girls dormitory. Slamming his fist down on the table, Ron sat down. This action caused butter beer to spill again, this time all over Harry. Ron didn't even look up. Harry stared at him for a moment then quietly stood up and spoke.

"You don't care about anyone else's feelings. Do you Ron? You don't care about anyone but yourself, and apparently Hermione." He added the last bit as he turned and strode purposefully out of the common room.

Lifting his head out of his hands, Ron stared incredulously after Harry. "WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET HARRY?" Ron bellowed after his retreating friend, "I THINK YOU FEEL SOMETHING FOR HERMIONE YOURSELF!" Harry looked back with a pained expression on his face, then turned and left, saying nothing.


	2. A Shocking Discovery and Cooper

A fierce wind crashed through the dull grey sky, blowing broken tree branches and leaves about the castle grounds. Inside the Great Hall, the sound of merry banter echoed from the ceiling to the many tables full of witches and wizards chatting and eating breakfast. The faces of Ron, Harry, and Hermione, however, reflected the dark and stormy weather outside.

Ginny tried to break the icy silence as she buttered her toast. "So, Harry, there's a trip to Hogsmead this weekend, isn't there?" Her tone was hopeful. Harry looked up, then looked away with a heavy sigh.

"I don't really feel like going anymore," he muttered. Ginny looked crestfallen.

"Oh," Ginny replied quietly, trying to sound indifferent. "I guess it won't be that great anyway."

"I bet Hermione's going with her mystery boy. I hope you have fun!" Ron added acidly, turning his angry face towards Hermione.

"Perhaps," Hermione replied, with an air of disinterest that surprised everyone. She didn't even look up from the Daily Prophet she had just received. "Anyway, I have to go talk to Professor Flitwick about our charms essay, which I will NOT be helping you with, Ron." Hermione stood, folded her paper, and marched away from the table without looking back.

Harry stared after her, and opened his mouth to say something to Ron. "She's hiding something from us. I just know it." Ron interrupted Harry in a low voice laced with fury. A fleeting look of hopelessness crossed Harry's face for a moment, then it was gone. Harry stood and gathered his things to leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron didn't see Harry again until they were both waiting outside the dungeons for Snape to arrive. When they entered the classroom, Harry immediately sat with Seamus, and Ron, without hesitation, sat with Neville. Professor Snape swept into the room, and the class fell silent.

"Today we will be begin the difficult and long process of concocting Polyjuice Potion," Snape told the class in an oily voice. "You will have to be exact with your measurements, for any small mistake could be fatal to the drinker." Draco smirked in the corner, pointing at Neville and dragging a finger across his neck.

"Ingredients are on the desk, instructions on the board, and I will be coming around the room to inspect your work. You may beg---" Snape was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Hermione, bursting through the door. "Ms. Granger, do you have any idea how late you are?"

Hermione's only reply was a sweet smile. "That's twenty points from Gryffindor." Ron looked outraged and turned red when he heard Malfoy cackling in the corner. Hermione didn't say anything, but opened her bag and began to prepare her potion.

Harry was pensively stirring his cauldron when the class heard a timid knock on the door. Snape uttered a lazy "Come in," then flicked the door open with his wand. A tiny first year boy named Cooper Denny was standing at the door, clutching a piece of rolled up parchment.

"I have a message for Miss Hermione Granger," he squeaked, "Its urgent!" Hermione took the scroll and Cooper darted back out the door. Her eyes grew wide as she read the letter, then turned to Professor Snape.

"I have to go speak with the headmaster," she explained. Snape motioned for her to leave and silenced the class, who had been discussing the arrival of Cooper and his message in hushed tones. Hermione gathered her things and left the dungeon.

Harry glanced at Ron and saw that he looked worried, but a second later all he could feel was an intense pain exploding from his forehead. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," Harry screamed and fell to the floor. In an instant, the entire class, even Ron, was crowded around Harry, who was screaming and clutching his head.

"Still trying to steal the spotlight, are we Potter?" Snape's patronizing voice could barley be distinguished over the harsh sound of agonizing screams. "Get out of my classroom; you disgust me."

As if in a dream, Harry rose from the dungeon floor and ran out the door. The only thing that he could think about through the pain was that he needed to talk to Dumbledore. He ran and ran until he found himself standing at the foot of the stone Gargoyle.

"Lemon drop. Liquorice wand. Pumpkin Pasty!" Harry was beginning to get panicked and agitated. He needed to tell Dumbledore about his scar, but his mind was blurry and he could barely think of any passwords.

"Fizzing Whizzbees. Pepper Imps. Noooooo."

In desparation he shouted "TOOTHFLOSSING STRINGMINTS!" As if it were magic, the gargoyle began to shift and displayed a winding staircase which Harry eagerly stepped onto.

Finally at the oaken door, Harry threw it open, his scar burning with such intensity that all manners were forgotten. What he saw next was to remain branded into his memory for the rest of his life.

There, in the middle of the round office, stood Dumbledore and Hermione, locked in a passionate embrace.


	3. Weekend Plans

Harry covered his eyes and stumbled backwards out of the room. Blinded by the horror he had just witnessed, he ran down the stairs into the empty hallway. All thoughts of pain in his forehead were pushed away by the thought of Hermione and Dumbledore together. He could hear their voices behind him on the staircase, trying to explain. Harry didn't want to hear it and ran to the only place he could be alone and try to figure things out, the owlery.

He found Hedwig and coaxed her down from her lofty perch. "I just need someone to talk to right now," he mumbled, stroking her soft, white feather. He slumped down against the tower wall and put his head in his hands. "How could they do this? This makes everything so much more complicated." He stared at the owl. "It's just so wrong."

Hedwig blinked at Harry, and he was gripped with a sudden revelation. "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing," he mused, "I can always work around it." With a newly formed plan in his mind, Harry rose and strode purposefully out of the owlery. As he made his way down the stairs, he was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he ran straight into the youngest redheaded Weasley.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, "Where were you at lunch?"

"Lunch?" Harry answered, puzzled. "I just left potions. I guess I lost track of time up here."

"Ron told me your scar was hurting, is everything alright?" She looked closer at Harry and could tell that something big was bothering him, something more than just his scar. "Do you need to talk?"

Weighing the situation, Harry decided he did need someone to talk to. "Can we go somewhere more private?" he asked, glancing at some Ravenclaws looking in their direction.

Ginny blushed and smiled to herself. "Of course!"

They walked into an empty corridor and Harry checked for listeners before speaking. "I was sitting in Potions when my scar started to burn. It was one of the worst episodes so far, but it has been happening a lot lately. Dumbledore," he paused and shook his head, "says that as Voldemort grows stronger, the pain will become more frequent."

"Hermione was really worried about you at lunch. She was asking everyone where you were and seemed very upset." Ginny lowered her voice and lightly touched his arm, "Is there anything else?"

Harry gazed blankly at Ginny, and opened his mouth to speak. Ginny stared at him hopefully, her eyes locked into his, a faint pink colour rising to her cheeks. "I saw…." Harry spoke slowly.

"Yes?" Ginny prodded, her excitement clear. "You can me anything Harry."

On the verge of exposing Hermione's dark secret, Harry suddenly stopped. "I saw the notice for Hogsmead. I guess I had so much on my mind before that I didn't think to ask, but would you like to go with me?"

Harry flinched and pulled his hand away as Ginny let out a loud screech of joy. "OH HARRY I'D LOVE TOO!"

"Oh, well that's good then," Harry mumbled, taken aback by Ginny's piercing enthusiasm. "I guess I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks Saturday.

"PERFECT! I CAN'T WAIT!" Harry was already hastily retreating as she screamed the last words.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Gryffindor common room was packed that evening with rambunctious students making plans for the first Hogsmead weekend of the term. Ginny, at the centre of room with a group of giggling friends, was by far the loudest of them all. "…going to meet at the Three Broomsticks….. He pulled me aside!……held my hand…."

Harry could hear these comments even over the loud crowd of witches and wizards and hastily looked away as Ginny sent loving glances his way. He was sitting in a corner with Ron, who had recently begun speaking to Harry again.

"Ahhhhh. Without Hermione helping me there's no way I'll get all of my homework done. I guess this means no Hogsmead," Ron groaned.

"Well by now I think everyone knows that I'm going," replied Harry, not sounding very excited. Ron looked sympathetic and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"You'll survive mate. I wish I could say the same for myself and this Charms essay." Harry laughed and turned towards the portrait hole just as Hermione stepped through, looking around agitatedly.

"Harry. I've been looking all over for you. We need to talk."


End file.
